


birthday gift (for two)

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, happy future AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21873835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Claude and Felix left early this morning,” Dedue said, answering Dimitri’s question before Dimitri even asked, handing Dimitri’s clothing for the day. “It was rather last minute, but it looks like your birthday present was finally ready.”Dimitri blinked again as he pulled on his shirt. “My birthday?” It was already that late in the month?
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	birthday gift (for two)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Dimitri's birthday! This was a little longer than a "ficlet" so I decided to post it separately. Only a light edit so I could post on time.
> 
> Anyway this takes place in that magical future where Dimitri and Claude are both alive and married and joint rulers of United Fodlan. United Fodlan is governed more like the Alliance than the Kingdom. Dedue and Felix are their retainers but in actually their closest friends and supporters.

“Wake up, Dimitri.”

Dimitri blinked at the sound of Dedue’s voice. Something didn’t feel right…the space beside him was empty. Where was Claude? It was disorienting not to have his husband curled up against him when he woke up, nor his husband’s lips peppering soft kisses all over his face as they enjoyed a moment of quiet intimacy before dressing and preparing for another day.

“Claude and Felix left early this morning,” Dedue said, answering Dimitri’s question before Dimitri even asked, handing Dimitri’s clothing for the day. “It was rather last minute, but it looks like your birthday present was finally ready.”

Dimitri blinked again as he pulled on his shirt. “My birthday?” It was already that late in the month?

“Yes. We are having a party for you later this evening with all of your former classmates.”

Dimitri smiled. It was difficult to have all his friends from the Academy days visit, especially since everyone had their own lives and responsibilities, and usually most of them would just send him a letter with well wishes. This year, however… “Wait. I’m…30 now? With a husband of 3 years and my best friend by my side?” Dimitri’s smile widened. “I cannot believe it.”

Dedue returned Dimitri’s smile, but only for a moment before his expression schooled into something more solemn. “Please keep some of this good cheer for your meeting with the nobles after breakfast. They are going to ask about your plans for the upcoming year.”

“Ugh, that.” Dimitri’s petulant reply made Dedue laugh. A few years ago Dimitri might have used different, more measured words to express his displeasure, but he had picked up on some of Claude’s habits.

“Don’t worry. Claude will come save you and take you away for lunch in a few hours.”

Well, that was something to look forward to. “Then I will do my best to survive.”

Dimitri would probably be wondering what his present from Claude was during the entire meeting, but thankfully they (meaning he, Claude, Dedue, and Felix) had prepared for this meeting ahead of time. Dimitri remembered watching carefully as Claude wrote down every point of interest, his hands expertly holding the pen like… Dimitri shook his head. Claude must have known this would happen.

When he saw Claude next, Dimitri would… Okay, maybe he should finish dressing and have breakfast before the nobles arrived in the audience chamber.

*****

When Dedue announced that it was time to break for lunch, with Claude and Felix standing behind him, Dimitri rose from his chair faster than a bolt of lightning. He crossed the distance quickly to where his husband and friends stood, ignoring the eruption of chatter among the other nobles, and took Claude’s hand.

“Happy Birthday, your loveliness,” Claude greeted with a smile after kissing Dimitri’s hand. Felix too wished Dimitri a happy birthday before stalking away, most likely to have a quick lunch before directing the staff to prepare for tonight’s celebration.

Claude and Dimitri followed Dedue to their private room, with Dedue mentioning that he would return soon with their lunch, but Dimitri’s attention had shifted to Claude’s slightly ruffled appearance. Dimitri wondered what was so special about this present that Claude and Felix were away all morning. He went to smooth Claude’s hair back when he noticed something on Claude’s face.

“What’s this?” Dimitri asked, tracing a finger over the slight red mark under Claude’s left eye.

Claude smiled sheepishly. “Just a minor scratch. We got a little too close to the trees on our flight back.”

Dimitri frowned. “You shouldn’t hurt yourself for my sake.” Nothing, not even a birthday present, was worth Claude getting hurt.

Claude laughed. “Nah, it wasn’t because of you. I just got a little cocky out there.”

“Still…” Dimitri leaned in to kiss the mark. Claude’s eyes fluttered closed and Dimitri took advantage of this to kiss Claude’s eyelids next, then his nose, and then his mouth. Claude was just about to respond to the kiss when Dimitri pulled back. “Is this gift worth leaving me cold and alone this morning?”

Claude’s eyes opened and he chuckled. “You just looked so peaceful this morning. I couldn’t wake you up and disturb that.”

“I missed your morning kiss,” Dimitri retorted. He used his other hand to pull Claude tight against him. “You’ll have to make up for it,” he growled.

Claude tilted his head up, offering his mouth for Dimitri to capture, only for Dimitri to be stopped by a loud cough. “Dimitri, Claude,” Dedue said, “your lunch is ready.”

“Ah, yes.” Dimitri blushed, even though he knew Dedue was used to these scenes between him and Claude. He stepped away from Claude, reluctantly dropping his hand from Claude’s back. “Claude, let us eat. You must be starving.”

“I am,” Claude replied with a wink. “I didn’t get to indulge this morning after all.”

Dedue chuckled. “I will give your highnesses some privacy, then. Please do not take too long to enjoy your lunch. There is another meeting this afternoon.”

When the door shut again, Dimitri expected them to sit down at the table and start eating, but instead Claude moved away from the food. “Don’t you want to see your present?” he asked, motioning to the wrapped item that had been placed on the other end of the table.

“You should eat first,” Dimitri insisted, but Claude didn’t listen, retrieving the wrapped item.

“I can wait a little longer for food.” Claude held the object out to Dimitri. “I hope you like it.”

Dimitri was surprised by the shy look on Claude’s face. “I’m sure I’ll love anything you give me,” Dimitri said confidently. Dimitri knew it would be something good, especially if Felix had been involved in retrieving it.

“It’s your 30th birthday so I wanted it to be extra special,” Claude added as Dimitri began to unwrap his present. He already had a feeling it was a sword before he finished removing the wrapping, but to his surprise it was actually two swords, matching swords decorated with lion and deer engravings. He didn’t have to swing them to realize they had been forged by Felix’s favorite blacksmith. How long ago had these swords been commissioned…

“Claude, I love them.” He secured one of the swords on Claude’s waist. “I love that they match.”

Claude laughed. “Yeah, it’s kind of a present to me too,” he replied as he then helped Dimitri secure the other sword. Now they were both wearing a matching set of swords. Dimitri loved that, but more importantly, he loved how happy Claude looked right now.

“You being happy is the greatest present,” he said as he cupped Claude’s face, lifting it up.

Claude blushed. “Even after these years, you always manage to—"

Dimitri swallowed the rest of Claude’s words with a searing kiss. His fingers moved to tangle themselves in Claude’s hair as Claude melted against him and opened his mouth for Dimitri to plunder as he pleased.

After indulging for a few minutes, Dimitri finally let Claude go. “I love you Claude,” he murmured as he admired the shine of Claude’s thoroughly-kissed mouth. “Thank you.”

Claude laughed. “Happy Birthday, Dimitri.” He stepped back but at the same time tugged lightly on Dimitri’s sleeve. “Now let’s actually eat. I don’t want to get in trouble later.”

Dimitri smiled. “Dedue did warn us.” The food was probably lukewarm and they would have to eat it quickly, but that was fine. Dimitri was reenergized for the rest of the day; he could make it through the evening where all their friends would be here and then they could...

Claude winked at Dimitri, obviously understanding where Dimitri’s mind had wandered off to, before playfully shoving a forkful of food into Dimitri’s open mouth. Dimitri obediently swallowed and allowed Claude to keep feeding him. Yes, Dimitri could make it through the day with Claude by his side, and then tonight…


End file.
